


Не оставляй меня

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Eloping, F/M, Female Soma Asman Kadar, Genderswap, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: "Агни, я хочу, чтобы ты поцеловал меня и оставил позади свою роль дворецкого, потому что, если мы решили всё начать сначала, то не должны быть ограничены во всех отношениях. Понятно?"
Relationships: Agni/Soma Asman Kadar
Kudos: 1





	Не оставляй меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stay with me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457018) by [Princess_andromeda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_andromeda/pseuds/Princess_andromeda). 



В полночь был их единственный шанс. Благодаря травам, которые Агни положил в пищу других слуг, чтобы заставить их заснуть, никто не стал серьёзной помехой (не то, чтобы кто-то тщательно следил за ними, но лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть).

— Всё готово? — спросила Сома у слуги, поправляя головной убор и снимая свои украшения, чтобы они не издавали лишних звуков.

Агни кивнул, цепляясь за сумку, висящую на плече, в которой находились самые необходимые вещи вместе с деньгами.

— Да, принцесса, — он слегка поклонился и протянул ей руку, чтобы помочь.

Они растворились в тени, и к рассвету никто ничего не заподозрил.

***

Они прибыли в Калькутту с восходом солнца, обратив внимание на торговцев, активно предлагавших свои товары. На улице также было немало нищих, и Сома не могла не пожалеть их.

— Не отходите от меня, — обратился к ней Агни. Он знал, что чувствовала принцесса, ведь она была одной из самых добрых людей, но понимал и то, что такой добротой легко воспользоваться, многие бездомные весьма хитры и своими уловками могли привести принцессу к тому же финансовому положению, как и у них самих, — нам следует соблюдать осторожность. Здесь слишком многолюдно, и это опасно. Кроме того, давайте не будем недооценивать воров-карманников.

Сома кивнула, проглотив ком в горле. Её терзало чувство вины из-за того, что она не помогала нуждающимся. Но она продолжала держаться за руку Агни.

***

Они купили билеты на поезд до Англии, и им пришлось переждать некоторое время в маленькой местной гостинице.

Агни складывал одежду, а Сома немного скучала, валяясь на кровати. Она пристально глядела на слугу, и вскоре тому стало неловко.

— Что-то не так, принцесса?

Сома отрицательно покачала головой.

— Нет. Просто хотела извиниться за то, что затащила тебя сюда. Это, должно быть, неприятно — нянчиться с капризной принцессой, — она провела ладонями по мягкому покрывалу на кровати. Безмолвная тишина, царившая в номере, изредка разбавлялась далёким городским шумом

— Вовсе нет, принцесса. Вы же знаете, что я с радостью отдал бы свою жизнь за Вас, — Агни убрал одежду в сумку, — хотя, должен признать, иногда мне любопытно, почему из всех людей принцесса выбрала именно меня для побега, — он подошёл к Соме, но не настолько близко, чтобы нарушить её личное пространство. Сома хихикнула.

— Не будь глупцом, Агни. Я сбежала с тобой, потому что ты единственный человек, который заботится обо мне, — она отвлеклась, посмотрев в окно. Солнечные лучи мягко играли на её шоколадной коже и переливались в волосах, — моя мать была слишком занята, пытаясь привлечь внимание моего отца. Ей не было до меня дела. А отец предпочитал проводить время с многочисленными наложницами. Родители с большей вероятностью обратили бы внимание на моих братьев, потому что они мужчины, наследники. Они важнее, чем я, — произнесла она, не скрывая горечи в голосе. Она давно смирилась с тем, что семье плевать на неё, — лучше бы они просто выдали меня замуж, чтобы я больше не мозолила им глаза, — Сома пожала плечами и откинулась на подушку, меланхолично вздохнув. Агни скромно улыбнулся, выражая сочувствие.

— Я уверен, что есть и другие люди, которые заботятся о Вас, принцесса. Неужели Ваши родные братья совсем не будут скучать? А слуги? — он присел на кровать, стараясь не прикасаться к Соме, поскольку сомневался в том, настолько ли они близки для этого. Агни пытался перевести взгляд куда-то ещё, так как в данный момент смотреть на принцессу было бы слишком большим искушением и даже провоцировало появление нечистых мыслей (например, насколько мягкой должна была стать её кожа после ванны с дорогой солью, или какие шелковистые у неё волосы, когда она позволяет ему расчёсывать их, или как меркнет само солнце перед её счастливой улыбкой). Он не должен поддаваться этому греху.

— Я же сказала, ты _единственный_. Моих братьев и сестёр интересует трон, поэтому вряд ли они способны проявить хоть каплю заботы обо мне. А слуги, скорее всего, очень обрадуются тому, что им больше не придётся терпеть моё нытьё.

Агни хотелось бесконечно корить себя. Как он позволил принцессе поверить в то, что её не любят? Богохульство!

— Мне жаль это слышать, принцесса. Я не должен был позволять Вам прийти к таким выводам. Я Вас подвёл.

Сома улыбнулась ему и покачала головой.

— Ты единственный, кто меня никогда не подведёт.

***

Как только они сели в поезд, Сома не могла не вздохнуть с облегчением. Одна её часть чувствовала себя разбитой из-за того, что пришлось покинуть свою страну, но Сома знала, что была бы гораздо более убита горем, если бы осталась. Она всё решила, она не предательница и не злодейка.

Они расположились в купе первого класса — симпатичной комнатке с двумя мягкими сиденьями и красивым видом из окна с дубовой рамой. Агни разместил их маленький багаж на полке рядом со своим местом.

Некоторое время они оба сидели в тишине, всё ещё чувствуя напряжение из-за того, что многое пришлось оставить. Но они знали, что придётся перетерпеть это состояние — до тех пор, пока они не придут к своей судьбе.

Тишина, казалось, длилась целую вечность. Но Сома неожиданно встала, и её слуга сделал то же самое, опасаясь, что что-то может быть не так.

— Агни, — тихо позвала принцесса. Он коротко кивнул и подошёл ближе. Сома посмотрела на него, после чего, игнорируя удивлённый вздох, обняла его за шею, — я хочу, чтобы ты поцеловал меня и оставил позади свою роль дворецкого, потому что, если мы решили всё начать сначала, то не должны быть ограничены во всех отношениях. Понятно? — Агни от шока едва смог кивнуть. — Хорошо. Если у меня будет твоя верность, то пусть моё сердце будет твоим навсегда.

— Принцесса, так и было с самого начала.

Сома сократила расстояние между ними, понимая, что теперь всё точно будет хорошо. Даже если в Англии не так тепло, как на родине, рядом с Агни она выдержит любую зиму.


End file.
